


015. Picking Fights

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcannons, & Requests [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: You’re Always Picking Fights And I’m The One Who Has To Use My Charm And Way With Words To Stop Them From Getting Out Of HandDramione





	015. Picking Fights

Hermione only worries about a two things during her time at Hogwarts, her grades and Draco Malfoy. The latter was because of two things, one, she loved him, and two, he never stops running his mouth. This is why, when Hermione had left her charms class slightly after the bell and Draco wasn’t standing right outside the door waiting for her, she knew he was doing something.

Hermione was going to head towards main hall when a certain voice shouting in the other direction reached her ears. Of course he was yelling at someone for some stupid reason. Hermione quickly rounded the corner and saw her boyfriend yelling at two other eighth years, they both were marginally bigger than him. “Draco!” Hermione called, pulling all three boys’ attention. Hermione stopped next to Draco, trying to hide her panic.

Draco looked ashamed while the other two boys were surprised and confused. “Hermione, what are you doing here?” Draco asked, keeping his voice as steady as he could. Draco draped one of his arms over Hermione’s shoulders, steadily pulling her closer to him.

Hermione gave Draco a sly grin, she definitely got that from him. “I was just wondering where you were.” Hermione drawled. She slyly turned from Draco to the two boys that were looking like they were ready to punch Draco.

Hermione would have to wait to yell at Draco for almost getting into another fight, first she had to deal with these two. “Boys, whatever he has done or said, he seems to have still yet to grasp to the idea that his actions and words have consequences. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him for you both.” Hermione asked, pulling on Draco’s arm. Hermione quickly pulled them both away from the two angered boys and towards the courtyard.

Once Hermione released Draco’s arm, he quickly started to say a mix of apologies and compliments for his girlfriend. She told him to knock it off. “What would I ever do without you?” Draco asked. “You’d probably get into a lot more fights.” Hermione stated. Draco playfully pushed her away from him, Draco also losing all ability to try and be serious, laughing quite loudly.


End file.
